iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Schindler
Schindler is a Swiss elevator and escalator manufacturer. Headquartered in Ebikon in the canton of Lucerne, Switzerland, it is the second largest elevator manufacturer (the first is Otis Elevator Company) in the world, as well as the world's largest escalator manufacturer. It was founded in 1874 by Robert Schindler and Eduard Villiger in Switzerland. History of Schindler in Indonesia It is difficult to say when Schindler started installing elevators in Indonesia. The oldest elevator found so far was from the 1960's, which may indicate that this was probably around the time Schindler started installing elevators in Indonesia. Prior to 2000, Schindler elevators were distributed and installed by a distributor/sole agent. The name of the distributor is still unknown as of today, though it is suspected that the company was PT. Berca Indonesia, a company which is part of the Central Cipta Murdaya (CCM) group. In 2000, Schindler was officially established in Indonesia as PT. Berca Schindler Lifts. It was established under a joint venture between Jardine Matheson and Central Cipta Murdaya. Schindler is now one of the most popular elevator brands and one of the largest elevator company operating in Indonesia. They are commonly found in office buildings, hotels and a number of shopping centers and residential buildings. Initially, Schindler Indonesia's head office was located on the second floor of Menara Rajawali, Jakarta, where it has 1990's Schindler elevators with touch sensitive M-Series buttons. In 2017, they moved in to their new office in Kembangan, West Jakarta, which is located in between Puri Indah Mall and Lippo Mall Puri. Its office also contains a training center, which is claimed to be one of the largest in Southeast Asia. As Central Cipta Murdaya was heavily involved with the establishment of Schindler in Indonesia, it has a strong connection with Schindler. Notably, almost every buildings that are part of CCM's "portfolio" have Schindler elevators, such as Pondok Indah Mall 2 (Jakarta), Jakarta International Expo (Jakarta) and Grand City Mall (Surabaya). Even its headquarters in Cikini, Central Jakarta has Schindler elevators as well. The World Trade Center complex in Jakarta, which is managed by Jakarta Land (a joint venture between CCM and Hongkong Land) is known to have Schindler elevators in five of the six office buildings within the complex. 1960's In the 1960's, Schindler used pop-out black buttons which latches on when pressed and pops out when the elevator stops (there are electromagnets inside them) and analogue floor indicator with illuminating numbers or letters on a black background. So far, the oldest Schindler elevator in Indonesia was found in Museum Bank Mandiri, Jakarta. This elevator was believed to be installed in the 1960's. It is a traction elevator with manual swing door outside but no inner doors inside, and it has two entrances as well which is quite unusual and extremely rare. The button panels and floor indicators have obviously been replaced at some point. Today, this elevator no longer works, and has been preserved as a museum collection. Its original geared traction machine has been relocated and now sits in one of the museum's exhibitions. An article which tells about the elevator can be seen here (article written in Bahasa Indonesia) FB_IMG_15388882441463127.jpg|The 1960s Schindler elevator (which no longer work) in Museum Bank Mandiri, Jakarta. MBM1.jpg FB_IMG_15388882566104470.jpg MM1.jpg|The old machine is now part of the museum's collection. FB_IMG_15388882383907978.jpg|Explanation of the vintage Schindler elevator. 1970's to 1980's 1970s-1980s Schindler elevators are almost impossible to find in Indonesia in their complete original condition, as almost all of them have either been modernized or completely replaced by another manufacturer. However, a few modernized ones have managed to retain its original but no-longer-functioning old floor indicators or hall lanterns, which clearly shows that they were indeed from the 1970's-1980's. Most of these old elevators have been modernized by Schindler. Traction and hydraulic elevators (with R-Series fixtures) Like many Schindler elevators found in Europe, the main fixtures line used in the 1970's-1980's was the R-Series. These fixtures had small ice cube-like push buttons which illuminates orange, but some very early R-Series fixtures do not have illuminating buttons. There was also a non-illuminated, black button version but this is very rare. The floor indicators were either analogue with orange illuminating numbers or a digital segments display. Hall lanterns were wedged triangles with orange illumination. Kalimas1.jpg Kalimas2.jpg FB_IMG_15376973676320526.jpg Abandoned Old Schindler.jpg|An abandoned 1980s Schindler elevator with its original exterior floor indicator intact. IMG_2634.JPG|A 1983 Schindler elevator that has been modernized by Schindler. Exterior doors and original old indicators are still intact. IMG_2632.JPG IMG_2625.JPG IMG_2643.JPG IMG_2629.JPG IMG_2620.JPG Schindler NDBH1.jpg Schindler NDBH2.jpg Below here is a video of how a typical 1970's-1980's Schindler elevator looks like with R-Series fixtures. This elevator was filmed in Hong Kong. designS and other models In 1984, Schindler launched a traction/hydraulic model called designS, which was designed for low-rise buildings. Initially, designS was only available in Europe but it was later expanded to the Asian market but not many were installed in the regionSo far the only known Schindler designS elevator was found in PS Tower, Bangkok, Thailand. See this video to see how the elevator look like. Fixtures These elevators had a slightly different design and look compared to their other models with R-Series fixtures. The fixtures line used in these elevators was known as S-Series, which featured a more modern and elegant look compared to the "industrial-looking" R-Series fixtures. The buttons are click-type push button with a green illumination dot in the middle and marking beside the button. The floor indicator used green LED dot matrix display with a scrolling number and arrow; the number would scroll as the elevator passes a floor. Some others, however, had fading number instead of scrolling but this is rare. The panels can be stainless steel, grey or blue coloured. The stainless steel version had light brown coloured buttons. These fixtures were also used in Schindler's other elevator models, including high-rise ones. S-Series fixtures were discontinued in the 1990's. Schindler did install this design of elevator in Indonesia but only a very small amount of them were installed, which is why finding them is extremely difficult in the country. At least two places have been known to have Schindler elevators with S-Series fixtures in the past; they are Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel (Bali, installed in 1990) and Perdana Wisata Hotel (Bandung). Unfortunately, both of these places have had their elevators modernized in the 2000's. The ones in Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel, however, managed to retain their original S-Series landing indicators after the modernization in late 2005 (though they are no longer working), which at the very least proves that S-Series fixtures did exist in Indonesia. They can still be seen today (see photos below). As of today, there has not been any single "Schindler S-Series" found in Indonesia in its complete original form. IMG_1525.JPG|The remnant of a Schindler S-Series landing floor indicator in Bali, which no longer work since 2005. IMG_2393.JPG IMG_2403.JPG 1990s Traction elevators Schindler installed quite a number of elevators in Indonesia during the 1990s. Most of them are tractions, and are normally found in high-rise office buildings and some residential buildings. Schindler also made hydraulic elevators, but these are extremely rare in Indonesia. These elevators are typically faster, tougher and efficient. They also have a very distinctive and fast door operation, thanks to Schindler's QKS door operator. They are usually found in offices, hotels and apartments. Fixtures The main fixtures line for 1990's Schindler elevators was the M-Series. These fixtures are very distinctive. The buttons are rounded rectangle aluminium with a long strip lamp at the top and lights up red. There was also another version which were made of stainless steel but this is very rare. They can be either touch sensitive and push buttons. The touch sensitive ones are very nice, you simply touch them and they will light up. The push button ones are just micro-click type with a rounded area where you push it. Floor indicators are mostly digital segments, and later in the mid 1990's a true LED dot matrix display with scrolling number was introduced. Hall lanterns are triangle shape which protrudes from the panel and lights up yellow. Some late model ones lights up red or green, and made of clear acrylic instead of plastic-like material. These elevators also plays very distinctive single or two tones electronic chimes. 1989 Schindler M-Series call station SantikaBandung.jpg|M-Series push buttons. Schindler M-Line call station SantikaBandung.jpg Schindler hall lanterns SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series hall lanterns all lit SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series hall lanterns SantikaBandung.jpg 1469347022733.jpg 1469347020964.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series floor indicator SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series nameplate SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series others SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series floor buttons SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series door control buttons SantikaBandung.jpg M-Series JKT1.jpg M-Series JKT2.jpg Schindler Surveyor 8.jpg SchindlerRajawali1.jpg|M-Series touch sensitive buttons. You simply press them and they will light up. SchindlerRajawali2.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series hall indicator and lanterns for main floor. Notice the lanterns light up green. SchindlerRajawali5.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series hall lanterns for other floors, lights up green and red. SchindlerRajawali3.jpg SchindlerRajawali4.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series scrolling LED indicator. MSeries CallStation JKT Old.jpg Schindler Semanggi 1.jpg Schindler Semanggi 2.jpg Schindler Semanggi 3.jpg Schindler Wetese-2.jpg Schindler Billingual Nameplate.jpg WTC1-1.jpg WTC1-2.jpg|Different type of 1990s Schindler touch sensitive call buttons. WTC1-3.jpg Schindler Wetese-1.jpg|M-Series touch sensitive buttons. WTC1-4.jpg WTC1-5.jpg ML Lumire 1.jpg ML Lumire 2.jpg Schindler Surveyor 9.jpg Schindler Surveyor 2.jpg Schindler Surveyor 1.jpg Awesome Schindler Traction Elevators - WTC 1, Jakarta, ID (High Zone)|1992 Schindler elevators with M-Series fixtures in Jakarta. World Trade Center 5, Jakarta Schindler Elevator|1990s Schindler M-Series (video: Sumosoftinc) Schindler Traction Service Elevator at Hotel Santika Bandung (Retake 1)|1989 Schindler elevator in Bandung, with M-Series fixtures. Schindler Traction Elevators at Menara Rajawali, Jakarta (Retake 1)-0|Late 1990s Schindler elevators in Jakarta, with M-Series fixtures. Miconic 10 Miconic 10 was Schindler's revolutionary destination dispatch elevator system which was introduced in 1992 as the first practical destination dispatch elevator system in the world. Destination dispatch is different from conventional elevator system. In this system, you need to enter your desired floor by using the telephone-style keypad in the elevator lobby to get to your desired floor. The controller will assign you and elevator and the keypad will display the car you must take to get to your floor. Miconic 10 elevators makes high-rise building more efficient than conventional elevator systems as it reduces waiting and travel time in the elevator lobby by grouping people by their destination to the same elevator cars. The earliest generation of Miconic 10 elevators used the M-Series fixtures just like their conventional 1990's traction and hydraulic elevators. The keypad which is used to input a destination floor is called Z-Line. It features telephone-style keypad buttons and a simple LCD screen. Miconic 10 was discontinued for global markets in 2012 and replaced by Schindler PORT. However, it is still available in Romania, Hungary, Slovenia, Brazil and Turkey. Schindler did install a few number of Miconic 10 systems in Indonesia in the 1990's. The first Schindler Miconic 10 installation in Indonesia was believed to have been installed in either Graha Aktiva or Menara Mulia in Jakarta in 1992. Other places in Jakarta with 1990's Schindler Miconic 10 systems are Wisma GKBI (1995), Graha Surveyor (1995) and Pondok Indah Office Tower 1 (1996). IMG_1690.JPG Miconic10 Old-1.jpg Miconic10 Old-2.jpg Miconic10 Old-3.jpg IMG_1691.JPG Schindler Surveyor 3.jpg Schindler Surveyor 7.jpg Schindler Surveyor 5.jpg Schindler Surveyor 6.jpg Schindler Surveyor 4.jpg Miconic 10 Fireman Panel.jpg|A Schindler Miconic 10 "Z-Line" keypad on a compartment inside the elevator car. This is normally used for fireman's service. Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Lifts - Graha Aktiva, Jakarta-0|1992 Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in Jakarta. Reupload Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators|1990s Schindler Miconic 10 Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators at Wisma GKBI, Jakarta (5-22)|1995 Schindler Miconic 10 elevators (video: Sumosoftinc) Birthday Special 1995 Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators in Jakarta|1995 Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in Jakarta. 2000s-current Beginning in the 21st century, Schindler started making some modern elevators in the 2000's, both machine room less (MRL) and regular traction with a smaller machine room (MMR). Low to mid-rise elevators (MMR and MRL) The main types of machine room less (MRL) and mini machine room (MMR) elevator that Schindler made in the early 2000s were the 300 P and 5400 AP. There was also the economical but slightly less common models known as Elegant MRL and 100 P. Schindler's machine room less elevators have a small gearless machine that is shaped like a box and installed on the top of the hoistway, eliminating the need of a machine room above the shaft. In 2007, Schindler launched the 3300 AP elevator series. It is the Asia Pacific version of their European 3300 MRL series (which was launched in 2005) primarily for residential buildings. In 2012, Schindler launched the 5500 elevator series which is designed for residential and commercial buildings. The Schindler 5500 comes in either MRL or MMR. Both the Schindler 3300 AP and 5500 series features a slimmer gearless hoisting machine. Schindler 300 P was made from around the early until the mid 2000s, while the 5400 AP was made from around 2008 until 2013. It is unknown when the Elegant MRL and 100 P ones were discontinued. Schindler 5400 AP was discontinued and replaced by the current 5500 model. R Schindler Elevators at Ambarrukmo Plaza, Yogyakarta|2006 Schindler 300 P elevators in Yogyakarta. Schindler MRL Elevators at DBS Tower, Jakarta (Car Park)|2012 Schindler 5400 AP MRL in Jakarta. Schindler MRL Scenic Elevator at Bintaro Jaya Xchange, Banten|2013 Schindler 5400 AP (late model) in Tangerang. Schindler MRL Elevator at Ubud Hanging Gardens, Bali|Schindler ElegantMRL (?) with E-Type fixtures. Fixtures *'D-Line:' This was the main fixtures line used in the Schindler 300 P and 5400 AP elevators. The buttons are round glass known as D2 and comes with green or red illuminating halo. There are also another button types known as D2 Braille and D8, which are black anodized alumimum and has both braille and tactile. There is also D4, which is a stainless steel version of D-Line, as well as D6 which is a black anodized aluminum button with only a tactile. Floor indicators are either green or red LED dot matrix with scrolling arrows. Also, on the 5400 AP elevators, the call stations often have E-Type (see below) digital segments floor indicators. D-Line fixtures were also used in modernizations as well. DLine-Sency4.jpg|D-Line hall station with D2 buttons. DLine-Sency3.jpg DLine-Sency1.jpg DLine-Sency2.jpg DLine-PIM3.jpg DLine-PIM2.jpg|Green D-Line LED indicator. Schindler Amplaz 1.jpg Schindler Amplaz 2.jpg Schindler Amplaz 3.jpg DSCN4763.JPG DSCN4761.JPG Schindler KG-1.jpg Schindler KG-2.jpg Schindler KG-3.jpg Schindler D-Line Kuncy.jpg|Schindler D-Line car station with D2 buttons. DLine-BXC3.jpg|Two Schindler 5400 AP with red D-Line fixtures. DLine-BXC2.jpg|D2 buttons with red lamp. DLine-BXC4.jpg|Another Schindler 5400 AP with red D-Line fixtures. DLine-BXC5.jpg|Late version of red D-Line LED indicator. 5400AP Kuncy.jpg|Schindler 5400 AP elevator with red D-Line fixtures. DLine-DBS1.jpg|D4 buttons, with digital indicators. DLine-DBS3.jpg|D4 buttons with red lamp. DLine-DBS2.jpg|Red D-Line LED indicator. *'M-Line:' Schindler continued producing their M-Series buttons fixtures with minor revision. They are now known as M-Line. Besides aluminum, the newer version of M-Series buttons also comes in stainless steel. These fixtures are commonly used in Schindler 7000 (which often works with Miconic 10) and are usually accompanied with D-Line LED indicators. M-Series New.jpg|New M-Series push buttons with D-Line indicator. M-Series Mandarin JKT.jpg M-Series Green.jpg|Newer Schindler M-Line push buttons with rare green illumination. BSD4.jpg BSD1.jpg|Schindler freight elevator with M-Line push buttons and a D-Line floor indicator. BSD2.jpg BSD3.jpg Schindler 5400AP Semarang 1.jpg Schindler 5400AP Semarang 3.jpg Schindler 5400AP Semarang 2.jpg Large Schindler Freight Elevator at BSD Junction, Banten|2005 Schindler freight elevator with M-Series fixtures. Old vs New Fast Schindler Elevators at Aryaduta Semanggi, Jakarta-0|1990s Schindler elevator modernized with new M-Line push buttons. *'E-Type:' This was a less common fixtures line that was used in the Schindler Elegant MRL, 100 P, 300 P and sometimes 5400 AP elevators. These fixtures have generic square buttons (made by Shanghai STEP) with red LED illuminations and LED digital segments floor indicators. They also plays distinctive chimes which resembles Mitsubishi chimes. E-Type is actually a more basic version of Schindler's fixtures line. These fixtures are no longer produced. EType-Pullman1.jpg EType-Pullman2.jpg EType-Pullman3.jpg EType-Pullman5.jpg EType-Pullman4.jpg|Schindler ElegantMRL (?) ElegantMRL ET.jpg|A slightly different E-Type floor indicator where the arrow is next to the number instead on the top. Schindler E-Type BCA1.jpg Schindler E-Type BCA2.jpg Schindler 3300 AP This is Schindler's current MRL traction elevator primarily for low-rise residential buildings, but they can travel up to 27 floors. These elevators are different than Schindler's other MRLs. Unlike their previous MRL models, the 3300 AP model uses a thinner gearless machine and flat coated steel belts (instead of traditional steel ropes) as its hoisting ropes. It is pretty much similar to Otis's Gen2. The fixtures are mostly made of glass, and comes in either touch sensitive or push buttons. There are loads of 3300 AP elevators scattered in Indonesia as they are very popular for use in small low-rise buildings, especially hotels. 3300AP.JPG|Inside a typical Schindler 3300 AP elevator. 3300AP Motor.JPG|Schindler 3300 AP gearless motor. Another Schindler 3300 AP Elevator at Sun Boutique Hotel, Bali|Schindler 3300 AP elevator with FIGL fixtures. Schindler 3300 AP Service Elevator in Bali|Schindler 3300 AP elevator with FIGS fixtures. Fixtures *'FIGL:' This is a fixtures line that is made of light blue coloured glass and comes in either touch sensitive or push buttons. The touch sensitive buttons are simply illuminating numbers on the glass panel indicating available or accessible floors; they stays light up in light blue when not touched and light up red when touched. The push buttons are just a set of several square buttons with braille, tactile, and a little dot lamp at the top-left corner of the button. Floor indicators are LED digital segments, though unfortunately some of the LED segments aren't bright enough now despite they are only a few years old. FIGL also has a special button panel designed for people on wheelchair. These button panels always have push buttons for disability reason. FIGL has been discontinued and replaced with the new FIGS 120 fixtures line (see below). FIGL1.jpg FIGL2.jpg|Touch sensitive FIGL3.jpg|Touch sensitive FIGL8.jpg IMG_0565.JPG|Push button Schindler 3300 AP Braille COP.JPG|Push buttons Schindler 3300 AP Braille Buttons.JPG FIGL AccessibilityPanel.jpg|FIGL wheelchair button panel (rare!) FIGL6.jpg|Typical Schindler 3300 AP nameplate. *'FIGS:' This is another fixtures line that was launched in around 2011. Unlike FIGL, the panel, except the floor indicator displays, are made of stainless steel. Buttons are square with tactile and illuminating halo. The floor indicators uses a true LED dot matrix display. FIGL button panels are surface mounted on both inside and outside. FIGS1.JPG FIGS2.JPG FIGS5.JPG FIGS7.JPG FIGS6.JPG FIGS4.JPG *'FIGS 120:' This is the newest fixtures line for the 3300 AP elevators. It looks just like FIGL but with FIGS LEDs and button beep. FIGS 120 is basically a combination of FIGL and FIGS. This fixture line have been introduced quite recently when Schindler updated their 3300 AP design line in around 2014. In addition, FIGL 120 is a replacement of the now discontinued FIGL fixture line. FIGS120-3.jpg FIGS120-2.jpg FIGS120-1.jpg Schindler 3300 AP Elevators With FIGS 120!|New Schindler 3300 AP elevators with FIGS 120. 20180704_123351.jpg 20180704_125012.jpg 20180704_123403.jpg Schindler 5500 This is the latest type of Schindler traction elevator that comes in MRL or MMR, launched in 2012. It is designed for mid to high-rise residential and commercial buildings. These elevators are bigger than 3300 AP and can go as high as 50 floors. Like the 3300 AP series, Schindler 5500 features flat coated steel belts (instead of traditional steel ropes) as its hoisting ropes. Schindler 5500 elevators in Indonesia are mainly found in larger buildings, and rarely comes with a capacity of less than 13 persons or 1000 kilograms. The largest Schindler 5500 in Indonesia by far, was found in Pakuwon Mall in Surabaya, with a capacity of 29 persons or 2000 kilograms. 5500 Pakuwon-2.jpg Maison1.jpg Maison6.jpg 20180901_161501.jpg|Schindler 5500 MRL elevators at Soekarno-Hatta International Airport Terminal 3, Banten. 20180901_161528.jpg 20180901_164151.jpg 20180901_163127.jpg 20180901_163153.jpg 20180901_163140.jpg 20180901_162727.jpg S5500 SoettaThree 2.jpg S5500 SoettaThree 1.jpg Fixtures *'Linea 100:' Linea 100 is similar to FIGL (see above), but it features a much bolder LED dot matrix on the floor indicators and the car station is flushed. Furthermore, the buttons stays illuminate (in white or light blue) even when they are not pressed. 5500 Pakuwon-1.jpg Maison4.jpg Maison1.jpg Maison2.jpg Maison3.jpg Maison5.jpg Maison8.jpg|A high-rise Schindler 5500 MMR. Maison7.jpg 5500 GranRubina HOP.jpg *'Linea 300:' Very similar to Linea 100 but features a taller indicator display inside. There is also a black version of these fixtures. 20180901_164218.jpg 20180901_164412.jpg 20180901 164405.jpg 20180901 164347.jpg 20180901 163218.jpg 20180901 163203.jpg 20180901 163329.jpg 20180901 163348.jpg 20180901 163557.jpg 5500 Pakuwon-3.jpg S5500 JIE 5.jpg|Black Linea 300 call station. S5500 JIE 4.jpg|Black Linea 300 hall floor indicator. S5500 JIE 2.jpg|Black Linea 300 car station. S5500 JIE 1.jpg|Linea 100/300 car station for wheelchair. *'Linea Vetro:' This is a really cool fixtures line with glass panels, touch sensitive fixtures and LCD indicators. They can be white or black. It is pretty much like FIGL. So far, there have been two Schindler 5500 installation in Indonesia found with these fixtures; one is in Seminyak Village Mall, Bali (white version, the very first Linea Vetro in Indonesia) and the other one is in the brand new Grand Ballroom of Jakarta International Expo, Jakarta (black version, VIP elevator) DSCN5652 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5650 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5653 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5654 (750x1000).jpg|White Linea Vetro car station. DSCN5657 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5656 (1000x750).jpg S5500 JIE 6.jpg|Black Linea Vetro car station. S5500 JIE 3.jpg|Black Linea Vetro LCD floor indicator. Awesome Schindler 5500 MRL Elevator in Seminyak Village, Bali|Schindler 5500 MRL with white Linea Vetro in Bali. PREMIERE UPLOAD! Schindler 5500 with Linea Vetro Black at JIEXPO Kemayoran Grand Ballroom (VVIP)|Schindler 5500 MRL with black Linea Vetro in Jakarta. *'FIGS:' Some Schindler 5500 elevators also use FIGS fixtures. These buttons are slightly different from the buttons used in Linea 100 and 300 fixtures; FIGS buttons don't stay lit up when they are not pressed. In addition, Schindler 5500 car operating panels with FIGS buttons are flushed. Schindler5500-Astra1.jpg|Linea/FIGS buttons with white illumination on a Schindler 5500 elevator. Schindler5500 Astra-5.jpg|Schindler 5500 elevator with FIGS buttons (white illumination) and custom LCD floor indicators. Schindler5500-Astra2.jpg *'Custom Linea 100/300 (mix):' It is possible for Schindler 5500 elevators to have a mixture of Linea 100 or 300 and custom or generic fixtures such as LCD floor indicators and hall lanterns. Examples of this can be found in the Four Seasons Hotel Jakarta and InterContinental Jakarta Pondok Indah. Schindler Intercon PI 1.jpg|Schindler 5500 elevator with black Linea 100/300 call station (Photo by Sumosoftinc) Schindler Intercon PI 2.jpg|Schindler 5500 elevator with custom hall lanterns (Photo by Sumosoftinc) Schindler Intercon PI 3.jpg|Photo by Sumosoftinc Schindler Intercon PI 4.jpg|Photo by Sumosoftinc Schindler Intercon PI 5.jpg|Photo by Sumosoftinc Schindler Intercon PI 6.jpg|Photo by Sumosoftinc Schindler Intercon PI 7.jpg|Photo by Sumosoftinc *'Custom fixtures:' Also it is possible for Schindler 5500 elevators to have custom or generic fixtures which are provided by other third-party companies, like Dewhurst buttons for example, but this is extremely rare. So far, there have been two Schindler 5500 elevators found in Jakarta with Dewhurst buttons; Menara Astra and World Trade Center 3. Schindler5500-Astra3.jpg|Dewhurst buttons (US90-15 series with white illumination) used in a Schindler 5500 elevator in Jakarta. Schindler5500-Astra4.jpg|Dewhurst buttons (US90-15 series with white illumination, except the alarm button) used in a Schindler 5500 elevator in Jakarta. Schindler5500 Astra-6.jpg WTC3-1.jpg|Schindler Linea 100/300 hall station with Dewhurst US91 buttons in Jakarta (photo by: Sumosoftinc) WTC3-3.jpg|Schindler 5500 car station with Dewhurst US91 buttons in Jakarta (photo by: Sumosoftinc) WTC3-2.jpg|Schindler 5500 car station with Dewhurst US91 buttons in Jakarta (photo by: Sumosoftinc) Schindler 7000 Schindler 7000 (formerly Schindler 700) is Schindler's current elevator model designed for high-rise buildings. These elevators travels very fast; they can travel up to 500 meters and 10 meters per second speed. Some of these elevators works with Miconic 10, Schindler ID (a more advanced version of Miconic 10 with elaborate security features) and PORT destination dispatch systems. These elevators often uses M-Line or D-Line fixtures. Retake 1 Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Lifts - APL Tower, Jakarta (High Zone)|2009 Schindler 7000 with Miconic 10 in Jakarta (video: TG97Elevators) Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators - WTC 2, Jakarta, ID (Low Zone)|2011 Schindler 7000 elevators with Miconic 10 in Jakarta. The PORT Technology PORT (officially known as The PORT Technology) is the third generation of Schindler's destination dispatch elevator system after Miconic 10 (1990) and SchindlerID (2001). It is more advanced than the previous generations. It features a touchscreen outside the elevator, and it is able to be integrated with security gates or turnstiles to enhance the buildings' security. The Schindler PORT normally works on Schindler 7000, but it can also work on Schindler 5500 elevators as well. Historically, the world's first Schindler PORT elevator system was installed at the International Commerce Centre (ICC) Tower in Hong Kong, China in 2009. In Indonesia, this system was first installed at DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta 1 in Jakarta in 2012. The first Schindler PORT outside Jakarta was installed in M Gold Tower, Bekasi in 2014. Due to security reasons, almost every Schindler PORT systems in Indonesia are integrated with security gates (turnstiles) and works by a programmed access card. These cards are programmed by the building reception so that the users can only use the elevators to go to a specified floor and the main lobby floor. For example, if the user wants to go to the 42nd floor, he/she will be given an access card that has been programmed to only access the 42nd floor so that the user will only be allowed to go to that floor and the main lobby (for returning). With this, there is no way anyone can choose other floors freely without a programmed access card and thus security in the building is enhanced. One exception is M Gold Tower in Bekasi, where access cards are not implemented in the system. MGold-5.jpg MGold-1.jpg MGold-2.jpg MGold-3.jpg MG1.jpg MG2.jpg MG3.jpg So Many Floors PORT.jpg|Schindler 5500 elevator in Jakarta with The PORT Technology. Shown here is the destination indicator inside the car. Granrubina 1.jpg|A special access card tapped on a Schindler PORT terminal on a security gate. The letter for the designated car will then be displayed on another screen (not shown) on the other side of the gate. Schindler 5500 PORT Traction Lifts - M Gold Tower, Bekasi-0|Schindler 5500 elevators with PORT. XJ Schindler This is another type of elevator Schindler made today which is heavily based on XJ (Xuchang Xiji) Elevator, a Chinese elevator manufacturer from Henan, China. In 2011, Schindler acquired Xuchang Xiji (XJ) Elevator and became XJ Schindler. This type of elevator are now can be seen in several Transmart stores in Indonesia, such as in Depok, Buah Batu (Bandung), Pabelan (Surakarta), Tegal, Rungkut (Surabaya) and Palembang. XJ Schindler Rungkut-1.jpg|Brand new XJ Schindler elevator in Transmart Rungkut, Surabaya. XJ Schindler Rungkut-2.jpg|Inside the elevator. 1498042332571.jpg|Car operating panel of an XJ Schindler service elevator in Bandung. BIG,RARE XJ Schindler Elevator at Transmart Pabelan,Surakarta Transmart Carrefour, Depok XJ Schindler Elevator 19 06 2018 Modernizations Schindler often modernize older elevators either with their own equipment or even third-party equipment. D-Line and M-Line Schindler often used their D-Line and M-Line fixtures for modernizations. Examples of such modernizations are shown in the following videos below. Modded Schindler Elevator at Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Bali (North)|1983 Schindler elevator modded with D-Line fixtures. Old vs New Fast Schindler Elevators at Aryaduta Semanggi, Jakarta|1990s high-rise Schindler elevator modernized with M-Line fixtures. Modded Schindler Traction Elevators - WTC 5, Jakarta, ID|Modernized 1970s Schindler elevators with M-Line buttons in Jakarta. Generic style Besides using their own equipment, Schindler also modernize old elevators with third-party/generic components, like Shanghai STEP fixtures and controllers, and Ningbo machines. GenericSchindler3.JPG|Modernized Schindler elevator with Shanghai STEP buttons. GenericSchindler2.JPG GenericSchindler1.JPG Notable Schindler elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Schindler elevator installations in Indonesia List of Schindler elevator models Before 2000 No Schindler elevator models installed before 2000 have been known so far in Indonesia. 2000 - current Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) Freight elevator Gallery Maintenance and other stickers Schindler Maintenance Sticker Old1.jpg|Schindler maintenance sticker (2000s version, with the old address of their main office) Offices BSL Office DPS.jpg|The new Schindler office in Denpasar, Bali. External links *Official website *Official website (Indonesian site) (PT. Berca Schindler Lifts) Category:Current elevator companies